Blue Flame
by deined23
Summary: The flame grew brighter and brighter. It rose to greater heights. He was angry. He didn't look like the Austin I grew to love. He was the Austin I hated from the beginning. It hurt. The fire licked at my chest and melted my heart. I should have known that I was the oil that made the blue flame stronger.
1. Chapter 1

I glared at Austin and he just glared back at me. His eyes were hazel and dangerous. Making you feel like he was about to murder someone. Sometimes it made me jump thinking about how his eyes could show so much hatred without speaking.

" I don't know how in the world I ended up being stuck here with you but you better not get on my freaking nerves. Or i'll leave you here to die".

He spat at me. His eyes narrowed. I just glared at him and turned around. Looking at anything but his eyes. He turned his attention to the waterfall that lied ahead. I began shivering at the sudden temprature change. I didn't have a jacket and I was sure that Austin wasn't gonna give me his. My body shook and I closed my eyes. Thinking of the warm beach I was supposed to be at with my family and my best friend. But instead I was on a boat in the middle of nowhere with the person I despised the most.

'"Take it." Austin demanded while holding out his jacket. He said it so rudely that I had rather shiver to death them take anything from him. I glared at his and just hugged myself. Trying to ignore him completely.

"Dawson, take the damn jacket! I'm not about to get killed because you were stinkin sick."

He narrowed his eyes, his pupil getting smaller. I snatched the jacket from his hand and wore it. Since he was taller the jacket was big on me and it made me even more warm. I yawned and closed my eyes. Allowing the darkness to leach my vision of the world. I dreamt of running at top speed, wind in my face. But someone was ahead of me. And a good distance too. I had a huge grin on my face. The boy turned around and he had beautiful hazel eyes. It was full of happyness and love. He stuck his tounge out childishly and began to run backwards. He was teasing me trying to show me that I was slow. He stopped and grabbed me. I laughed and he twirled me into his arms. We fell backwards on the grass. He laughed as well. I took a good look at him and saw who he was. He was no other than the infamanous Austin Moon.

"Wake up". He said. I just blinked. Confused on what he was talking about.

"I am awake." I answered. But the soon the beautiful view washed away. I opened my eyes to see Austin glaring at me. " Get up and go find food." He said angrily. His blonde hair was a bit messed up which put him in a worse mood. He had blood coming from his right shoulder. I gasped in shock. Had that been there the whole time? Austin seemed to get why I had gasped and waved it off.

"My shoulder's fine Dawson. But my stomach's not. So go get some food." He ordered. I was seriously fed up with this guy.

"I am sick of the way you treat me. What did I do for you to hate me this much?" I asked. But still shouting at him. He rolled his eyes and laughed bitterly.

" I just got shot trying to fend off twenty nightstand soldiers. While you got to sleep. Something I haven't gotten to do for two days now. Therefore, you deserve nothing more than my help. And you are very lucky that I protected you from being shot in the head".

I didn't say anything but picked myself up and hopped off of the boat. I heard Austin curse behind me. He was struggling to get off the boat. I went to his aid and he groaned. He leaned on me while I looked around the forest for food. I saw a giant batch of bannas in a tree. I set Austin beside the tree and climbed up to get the bannas. Austin looked as if he was in pain but he was alert. I hopped down the tree. Wagging the banannas in his face. He pushed them away.

"Hey! You are not aloud to pass Nightstand grounds". The man yelled.

I looked around panicking. Austin glowered at the direction he heard the voice. He pushed me down and began kissing me. I tried to scream but his lips were against mine and it was hard to scream. His lips felt like a light fluffy pillow making me melt. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. But I was still wondering why he was kissing me at a time like this. Or why he would kiss me in the first place. The gaurds gasped at what they saw.

"What are you two doing here?"The gaurd screeched. He had a disquisted look on his face.

Austin looked at him but before he gave me a glance that read: "Don't ever speak of this".

"Sorry sir, I wanted to find a place to makeout with my girl here." He said quietly. He probably hated hearing that come out of his mouth. The man just shook his head and signaled for the troops to leave. Austin got up and held out his hand. I reached for his hand but he pulled back.

"Not you, the banannas". He said annoyed,

I handed the bananna to him . He began to walk away and I stood up. Mimicking him. I hated him with a passion. I kept a good distance from him. The kiss still in my mind. Actually it was was more like a make out but I think kiss would be more 't he just find a hiding spot? Maybe the lack of time got to his head? I hated how just one kiss could mess me up.

"Stop scowling or you'll make yourself more ugly then you are". Austin said.

I glared at him and I saw a small amile form on his lips. But he still had that serious expression on his face. He didn't like trusting anyone. Especially with his life. So he had a hard time with me. Sure I haven't saved his life yet. But he knows what I'm capable of doing. Things like this makes us so different but we have to try and deal with our difference. He hates trusting people, He dwells on the pass, there is always a fire in his eyes that grows when someone makes him angry, He's rude and he could care less, He's protective over things he likes and on the other hand trusts everyone, I don't dwell on the past, I usually have a sparkle in my eyes, I'm polite and I care about what people say to me. We were totally different people. So trying to live and create a good enough bond would be nearly impossible. But I was told that nothing is impossible as long as you have faith. But did it have to be Austin. I would be even fine with Larry the gold digger. And his only treasure is the gooey stuff he finds in his nose. I felt a slap on his face . I glared at Austin.

"This place doesn't feel right". He muttered. We were following the map to a small town named, Hide. The name kinda creeped me out but Austin kept on walking when I tried to reason with him. His logic was better than mine. Therfore he won and things would go his way.

I rolled my eyes. I was seriously getting tired of Austin trying to scare me. It was getting on my last nerve.

"Moon stop trying to scare me because I am seriously tired of your childish ways. Grow up". I hissed.

He looked at me. His facial expression was hard to read. He looked mad, confused, and a bit hurt. But the blue fire that arose in his eyes had made those feelings melt. He was angry. And it was going to to take a lot calm him down.

"Don't you ever call me childish Dawson! Because me saving your damn life is not childish. Me keeping us alive while you sleep is not childish!" His nostrules flared. The flame grew.

For the first time I actually took a good look at him. He had dark bags under his eyes, his saindy blonde hair was sticking in all directions, he looked a bit hurt and confused. But the flame just grew stronger.

"You treat me like I'm some heartless jerk. You don't know heartless and you can trust me on that. I could of left you there to shrivel up and I didn't!"He roared. He was on a roll now and I knew he wasn't gonna stop now.

"You don't how how it feels to loose someone close to you. How it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest. How it feels to balme no one but yourself. To loose the one thing that made you human. Trust".

He breathed in deeply. He just stared at the grass. I let all his words sink in. He was staring at me now. The flame was gone. He looked sad and determined. Probably determined to get out of here. He put his gaurd up for so many years. And now it was falling apart. I ran up to him and hugged. I knew he hated me and I hated him but all that didn't matter right now. He was fighting the world and loosing. And I knew he needed help.


	2. Chapter 2

His breathing was steady and he layed on the small bed. I had stumbled upon this kind family who had ran far away from their city, hide. Everytime I tried to ask them why they start to tremble and fear is evident. The mother, Claire had patched up Austin's wound properly for me. I waited quietly for Austin to wake up. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Like a new born baby. Austin was a heavy sleeper even though he was alert most of the time.

"You are to leave in a week. You don't want un- wanted attention. The nightstand gaurds leave the city Hide on Friday. " Claire whispered.

I nodded and she closed the door silently. Austin shifted in the bed. His eye brow furrowed like he was angry. I watched as a pair of hazel eyes looked tiredly at me. He yawned and streched . Austin sat quickly which caused him to hit his head on the ceiling. The house was fairly small because it belonged to people who were about three feet tall. But the ceiling reached about six feet. So this was fairly tall for them. But not tall for Austin because he was six foot and three inches. Austin cursed loudly and hunched over so he wouldn't it the ceiling again. He rubbed his head and glared at me.

"Why are you glaring at me"? I asked rudely.

He just chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. He looked around the room again as if he were searching for something. Then his eyes landed on me once again.

"Where the heck are we"? He screamed.

The blue flame rose again but it was just a baby. When I see that flame I automatically feel scared but I don't show it. My mother had always said," Don't fear anything but fear itself". But I did have the right to be scared. Because he was scared. Scared of what he might do. But it was hard to see, just a tiny sparkle in his eyes.

"We're at one of the ressistent's house". I said calmly.

I didn't want to wake Claire and her family up. She had been so kind to Austin and I. Even if he didn't know it she was the best help that we had our whole journey. We had been tricked by many people and taken places off the map. All because I was gullubal and believed that everybody needed a second chance. Stranger or not. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. I handed him the soup that Claire had instructed me to bring him when he woke up. He looked at it like I had poisoned it but then grabbed the bowl. He took a sip and made a face.

"This soup is worst then that creek water we drank to stay hydrated". He gagged.

I laughed a bit and he smiled at me. For the first time in forever. But then he tensed.

"We need to leave". He said coldly.

He grabbed some of the food in the cabinet and used the pillow case as a sack. He stuffed the cannned food in the "sack" and looked around for anything that looked useful.

"What are you doing"? I asked angrily.

He just glared at me and continued stuffing objects in the pillow case. He grabbed some close and stuck it in the pocket of his jacket. He grabbed my hand and walked to the door, still hunched over. I was too dumb strucked to say anything anymore. When Austin was determined to do something he was going to stop at nothing to do that. It's a trait that is fortunate but very hard to control when the littlest things anger you.

"Leaving so soon". Claire said opening the door. Almost hitting Austin in the face.

He growled and looked down at her. He looked as if he was mentally killing her. Breaking every bone in her body. She just smiled. And watched as he dropped the bag.

"It's been a long time Claire. Someone should have killed you when they had the chance." He said darkly.

Claire grew a blue flame in her eyes. One that was strong. She glared viciously at Austin. I knew that in any second now they were gonna rip each other to shreds. I bet all my money on Austin but it was something about how strong and un tamed the flame in her eyes that she was capable of doing way more than she looked.

"Austin you've grown to be such a big boy. I'm suprised you still remember your Aunty Claire". She mocked.

Austin smiled. But his smile was a genuine one it was a dark one. He drummed his finger on the desk that was beside him. He turned to make sure I was still behind him. His grasp tightened and I held back a scream.

" Well wouldn't someone remember when they saw the devil?' He narrowed his eyes at her.

She gaped at him. The flame became weakend to the point it had no existence. But that just made Austin's flame grow. She glared at him again but there was not blue flame. The only thing I saw was her hazel eyes.

" Austin Monica Moon if your behavior doesn't improve I will make your mother suffer the consequences. I brought you and your girlfriend here to become more adapted to this cruel world. Everybody here his your enemy. And with skills like that you won't last another week here". She shouted.

Austin had flinched a bit when she said his middle name. But he still looked furious. He was still angry that his Aunt had threatened to abuse her own sister. His mother was always nice. Atleast the times I met her. She never judged and never hated anybody. But she did believe that we had to be strong. That nobody could get in the way of anybody's sucess. And Austin was very strong but he was getting closer to his breaking point.

"Yes, Aunty Claire." He said quietly.

He turned away from hiis scolding Aunt. If his mom had taught him anything it was discipline. He had to behave even in the worst condition. He was taught to respect his elders and to treat people with kindness. He had shown some respect to his teachers over the years. He only gave as much respect as he felt like they deserved.

" Now go and get something to eat. You'll need to be full if you want to survive your first training session". She said. She waved us off and walked in a different direction.

Austin stuck his middle finger up at her behind her back only to recieve a small smile from his Aunt. He groaned and headed to the small kitchen. He didn't have to hunch over anymore which was a great relief to him. He cracked his back and looked around. Studying the interior of her house. He finally let go off my hand and began to heat up some left over chicken.

"Sorry". He mubled.

When he heard the microwave beep he quickly opened it and grabbed the plate. The steam left a beautiful smell. He cut half of the chicken ans threw the other half away.

"Why'd you throw that away"? I asked curiously. Austin bit back a laugh.

"The other side has poison in it". He said flatly. He kept stuffing his face with the chicken.

"How did you know?" I asked astonished.

While I sleeping Austin's Aunt had did something to my hair and I was guessing I looked horrible. Considering how horrible of a person she was. She had been so nice to me. So loving. But she was a monster. And no amount of kindness could change that.

"You look less horrific with your hair like that". Austin stated. Completely ignoring my question.

His eyes sparkled. Like a little kid who had just recieved the best thing in the world. He looked at me. But without hate or anger or any negative emotion. He looked at me with adoration.

"Thank you, Austin. That means a lot". I smiled. He looked a bit shocked that I called him by his first name but that was replaced by a smile. The smile that I loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's aunt had her hair up in a bun. She studied Austin and I carefully making sure she wasn't missing a detail. She seemed to jump a little when she saw Austin's glare. Austin was stronger now that he had weakened her flame. The very blue flame that sent a warning to anybody he looked at.

"Alright. You and Austin will be under going a series of tests. This will test if your bond is strong enough to save your lives". She said plainly.

I could see that she was excited to watch us kill ourselves. She has been evaluating us ever since I stepped foot into her house. She sat in a tiny plastic chair with her legs crossed. She had a large remote controll sitting on her lap. She stared at us blankly. Austin and I just looked around the room avoiding eye contact. Today he just snapped. He was angry for some un known reason. He refused to stay in the same room with me, look at me, or talk to me. I ended up having to sleep with Claire's kids but they were angels. They told me about their mother's past and how they wish she was her old self.

"Why are you two looking like your lost. Go into the the incubator!" She shouted.

Her facial expression was plain but her eyes read danger. Austin was staring at her and she was staring at him. It seemed like silent words were being spoken. Austin looked like he was ready to kill. Like he was going to take any chance there was to stuff her little body in a blender. He wanted to hear her suffer. She ruined his life and he was going to ruin hers. Nobody was going to change that. Not ever.

" Anything for you, Banchee". He muttered under his breath.

He stalked over to the incubator with me trailing behind him. He tapped his foot impatiently. He sent his aunt a glare. She smiled and sent us a small wave before she clicked a green button on the tiny remote. The incubator shot down the tunnel rapidly. Since we had little space we ended up slamming into anything and everything. After a few minutes Austin steadied his self and held on to my waste so I wouldn't hit him. When he touched me I felt a jolt of electrifying sparks run up my blood stream. I pondered a bit why I only had this feeling when Austin had touched me.

"Everyone and everything is your enemy. Don't let trust get in the way of common sense". Austin said.

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes as if he were listening. He acted as if he had done these test before. But what had really suprised me is the fact that he was talking to me. He was un predictable. I never knew when it was the right time to ask a question or make a statment. But when it came to Austin and Claire, I didn't care if I didn't speak for a year. I didn't want to side with anybody. Or even have the slightest possibility if getting one of the two angry. Suddenly,an arrow flew towards me and missed me by an inch.

"What the heck is wrong with you. That arrow had ten mililiters of absorbic acid, fungi, and poison. If that had hit you that would be game over for you. Don't think . Kill." He said visciously,

I gulped and he ran ahead. I really hated the idea of killing an innocent robot or person. Whatever system this was. How could you kill something that hasen't done wrong to you. They are just doing whatever they can to survive. But I knew Austin was right. I had to kill my way to the top. Just like many animals try to do to get to the top of the animal kingdom. This world I was living in was cruel. You have to show the world as much respect as it showed you. I began to run after Austin. I heard him growl. I followed the sound of his growling until I found Austin. He was laying in a lake of blood. The flame was strong but there wasn't enough mandroids to unleash.

"Stop staring Dawson and fight"! He grunted.

"But the robots are programed to hurt us. I'm really sure they wouldn't if we just talk to them." I tried to reason.

He looked at me like I was crazy. The flame grew stronger. His face was turning pale from the loss of blood.

"Weren't you the one that said people needed a second chance? I'll tell you what, I'm not gonna have a second chance in life. So you can forget that crap on killing people with niceness because this robot is programed to kill. And it will do just that." He screamed.

I breathed in deeply. So much thoughts flooding in my mind. I grabbed the robot and snapped it's head offf. The mechanical thing fell to the ground instantly. I grabbed a chip from it's left ear and stuck it in my pocket. Austin lifted himself up. The blue flame danced in his eyes. It signaled strength and without it he would have been dead. I had a huge smile on my face. Now Austin and I were almost even.

"Stop smiling. I saved myself." He said. He kept his eyes fixed on everything ahead of us.

I looked at him with a bit of confusion on my face. How could he say he saved his own life when I had snapped the robot's head?

"Let me teach you something, Dawson." He said cooly. He didn't look at me once. "In no situation am I not going to be able to destroy a robot. I could tear my Aunt apart if I really wanted to. I wanted to test what you could do. To see if you were able to help save my life. Let alone yours.". He glanced at me.

I was a bit shocked. He was testing me? What did he mean he could have killed Claire if he really wanted? I mean if looks could kill it would have been a slotter house for the both of them.

"What do you mean you would have killed Claire if you really wanted to? I thought you were displaying self control." I said. Letting my curiousity get the best of me.

He chuckled and shook his head. His chuckle wasn't a dark chuckle like I expected. He had that sparkle in his eyes.

" Self control is foreign to me. There is no self control. There is always gain. Take advangtage. I think like a parsite. Kill, gain, and thinks that she can control me because I don't have the skill. She thinks she's doing me a favor. Actually she has it all wrong, She designed this coarse to kill. Not wants to find our weaknesses and use it against us. There is no way out of this. It's either death or death. But I know you won't let her prevail, Dawson." He finished.

He looked at me with such hope in his eyes. He had faith in me. Maybe he wasn't all that bad . He did have a big heart. While we walked, our hands accidently brushed against each other. Austin glanced at me a few times and then turned away. He played around with his finger a bit.

"How do you know I will be the one to stop her?" I asked.

Austin stopped in his tracks and stared at me. This strange behavior also caused me to stop. He leaned close to my ear.

"Because I know that your capable of doing more than you know." He whispered.

I blushed. His voice was soft. He began to walk again singing softly. His singing was beautiful. And the more time I spend with him, the more I realize that I am falling in love with Austin Monica Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe I wasn't in love with Austin I just had a tiny crush on him. I would hate to get this all in my head. Eversince we somehow got into this strange place I had always viewed Austin in one way. To me he was a Jerk a straight out jerk. He was hard to cope with. I was supposed to be over seas and I was here. I remember talking to this old lady who had lost her child. She was crying hard. So I voulenteered to help her find him/her. Then I wake up and I see that I'm on a boat with the rudest person on earth. We both have no Idea how we ended up here. It was all just so strange. Then we meet his Aunt who is actually some maniac killer who used to be so sweet but then turned cruel. And apparently she hates her sister a lot too. Which is Austin's mom, who he hasn't seen in so long. I also figured out that the blue flame in there eyes symbolizes strength. It's passed from generaion. The only thing that fuels the flame is anger. It's like a reflection of a fire in there eyes except there is nothing being reflected. And now we are are doing our first practice mission and there is a ninety nine percent chance we won't survive.

"Push more"! Austin yelled. He glared at me from a distance.

I pushed harder but my hands began to tremble. I wasn't the strong type. Which made this mission a whole lot harder. I felt as my arms began to wobble. The room began to push in on Austin and I. I looked over my shoulder to see Austin sitting had stopped pushing and had probably decided to take defeat. The walls inched closer and closer every second. He looked scared and defeated.

"'Save the litte strength for our deaths Dawson. The worst death is a weak death." He said.

He looked at the cold cement ground. The walls were very close now and I wasn't ready to die. I had to fuel his anger, fuel the flame. And I had to do it quick before it was too late.

"How could you accept defeat like that you coward. You will die weak because weaklings always give up trying. Take that from an expert. I know what weak is and that's what I see when I look at you right now. You act like you can take on any challenge but when the real challenge comes along you coward out!" I screamed.

He looked so furious. He clenched his fist and I watched as he pushed. The flame growing and growing. His strength increasing. He was pushing with all his might. The whole room fell apart. I could see Claire through the glass. The shocked expression on her face was priceless.

"Don't ever call me a coward again. Or next time that room will be you". He cracked his knuckles.

He glared at me and then stared at Claire from a distance. He had a smirk on his face and she looked completely horrified. I was as horrified as her but I tried not to show it. But I knew Austin could sense fear. It was a skill he developed growing up.

"Our lesson is over." Austin said.

He still watched her intensivly. Like a cheetah ready to catch it's prey. He was like a caged animal; wild and ready to burst. How could I believe I was in love with him at first? He sees me as bargin. Nothing less. Nothing more. I'm absoulotely insane to even have a small crush on the boy. He's a monster built from a rough past. Nothing's gonna change that.

"Sorry, Darling I couldn't hear you. Speak up." Her voice sickly sweet.

His eye twitched. He looked as if he wanted to strangle her so bad. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Lesson is over, shortie. Don't make me angrier because trust me little girl you can't handle one of my temper tantrums. Now let us out." He growled.

I looked at him, freightened. And I was sure that Claire was scared too. Maybe even more. She was just stubborn and didn't want to show it. That's the thing about Claire. She doesn't want to be the one scared, she wants to be the one who scared. But she had lost her flame. She had lost her confidence. Her strength. Everything that the flame defined. And she knew it.

"I'll take you put but not the girl. You know she's just a bargain. Austin I know how much you hate to put other people's life in front of yours. Feeling the pain that they should be feeling." She said. Her voice light and hypnotizing.

He figited a bit but then kept his stand strong. He looked her down like she was the most repulsive thing he had ever layed eyes on.

"Dawson may be annoying but she is not weak. And I don't need to test her another time. She can take care of herself and she is stronger than you'll ever be. The flame is gone, Claire. Don't think I don't know". He said.

Claire was quiet. She stared at Austin intensively. Her hands shaking. I was a bit flattered and offended but I wasn't sure which one. It was sweet that he stood up for me. But the way Claire was looking she probably wanted revenge. She hated feeling weak. She didn't want to be stepped on. And her height never helped with that.

"Austin Monica Moon! You are to be silent and apologize. You will do nothing to stop me when I click this remote and cause one of my robots to attack your little girlfriend." She yelled.

Austin narrowed his eyes at Claire. But he obeyed. He leaned against the side of the wall hand in his pockets. He kept his eyes on her.

"Where's my apology"? She yelled. Her hands flying every where.

Austin smirked and pretended to zip his lips and throw thhe key to the floor. Claire stared blankly at him and then realization hit her. She glared at him and clicked a green button on her tiny remote. I turned to see a ten foot tall robot. It began t spit acid at me. I heard Austin whistling. I broke off one of the robot's leg but it grew back. It's cold metallic arms wrapped around my waist. I tried kicking the thing in the head but it just shook it off and it's eyes turned red. I struggled in it's grasp. The only thing I had managed to do was break off an arm and damage an eye in the 30 minutes.

I screamed as the robot began to squeeze the blood out of me. Crushing me like an orange. I glanced at Austin and he would look at me then turn to give Claire a menacing look. Dark spots covered my vision as blood leaked out of me. For a second I heard and saw nothing. But that was only for a second. Austin 's flame was strong. Growing like there was no tomorow. His hands were flying every where. I watched as the robot broke apart after a series of punches. He punched the wall and the whole training area collapsed. A peice of ceiling nearly hit me but Austin grabed me before it could. His breathing was loud and un steady. He jumped off of a ledge and into the room Claire was in. He glared at her. He wiped blood from his cheek. Then he layed me down in front of her. My body ached and I couldn't move. Claire looked at him horrified.

"Fix her"! He shouted.

His blond hair was all mussed up. And he had ceiling and blood all over his shirt. He stared at me, his eyes soft and caring. But when he looked at Claire his soft expression hardened.

"You- You dare dis obey me! I told you that you were not to stop me. How do you think your mother will feel? She did watch you by the way. I will not help your friend because you did not do what I asked of you". She screeched. Austin growled. Making her jump.

He paced back and forth. He looked really angry. I could tell that all he wanted to do was make that woman's life miserable. And I think he did just that just by staring at her. He looked at her again.

"I never dis obeyed you. I did nothing to stop you when you clicked the remote. You never said I couldn't save her. I saved her without talking. So that was good enough. Now lesson's over, so I can resume talking and resume obeying my mother by treating you with little to no respect. So you will fix her or give me the stuff to help her." He yelled.

Claire gasped and ran to get the medicine. She tripped a bit but got up and ran faster. I wanted to laugh but my insides felt all gooey and weird so I decided not to move.

"Don't worry Ally. I know it hurts. Just stay in there." He whispered. His voice soothing and protective. My eyes began to close and I let them. And I prayed that this wasn't gonna be my last time seeing the world.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the same room I had been in before the training. I was lying on the bottom bunk bed and Austin was sitting beside me. Making sure he kept his head low so he wouldn't hit his head again. My head ached and an excruciating pain all over my body when I tried to sit up. Austin pushed me back down gently.

"Don't move, Dawson. Your body needs time to heal". His voice was a bit ruff but he looked at me with concern.

I gave him a weak smile. On the corner of my eye I could see the mirror. Then I was able to get a better look at myself. I was wearing black shirt and black pants. My hair was in a french braid. Which was different from when we had started training. My whole body felt wrapped in bandages. Who had adressed my wounds? I was praying it wasn't Austin because that would be so embarissing. My cheeks turned pink. Austin probably realized why I was blushing because he began blushing too.

"Claire was going to do it. But I threatened to kill her if she layed a finger on you. So I did it. You dressed yourself, You shouldn't worry about anything". He said quietly.

"Thank you". I said. My throat throbbing. He handed me a glass of water.

He played with his fingers for a while. He looked as if he was in deep thought. My head hurt so i didn't even try to figure out what he was thinking. He had so much on his mind right now. Atleast that what I was guessing.

"I thought I had lost you". He whispered. His voice barely audible. His hands were shaking.

I was a bit suprised. Actually really suprised. He seemed so fragile at times. Like a priceless glass sculpture that is on the verge of breaking. I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything. Which was probably not the best choice. He scowled and sat up. His movement was so sudden he forgot to hunch over.

I heard a loud thud and I watcched as a peice of ceiling came crumpling down. Austin's hand automatically went to the top of his head. He mumbled a few curse words. A head sized hole formed in the room. Claire came rushing down the stairs when she heard the ruckus. She opened the door and gaped at the hole.

"Why did you have to be such a giant? You terrible child!" She screeched. Her hands flying everywhere.

Austin growled. A fire in his eyes. His jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth.

" Why did you have to be a migit? Did Santa's elf machine go bad? Don't call me terrible. Because I am far from it. I am your worst nightmare. And I always will be. I have forgivin you but my heart hasen't. In my heart that's where the flame grows. Itching to grow and devoure you and your tiny body. You hurt me everyday and I haven't layed a finger on you. I get migrains just looking at you. Because you bring so much hate. You turned me into the monster I am. And what's a monster without a prey? He shot back.

Claire looked even more shocked then she was when he had broke the training center. She tried her best to look angry and it worked. Austin just huffed and stormed out of the room. As he walked out his body slammed into her shoulders making her almost fall back.

She slowly walked up to me. She sat on the bed, sighing loudly. Her actions shocked me. What Austin had said to her was pretty cruel but her actions had put a huge whole in his heart. A gap that he refused to let heal.

"He hates me so much. I never seen so much hate. I thought I was doing what was right. But I destroyed him." She sobbed.

I was beyond confused. She tried to kill him. What kind of person tries to kill their neice and doesn't expect their neice to hate them with so much hate? I mean it's a no brainer that Austin would hate her. But she looked so defeated. So helpless. So hurt.

" Why wouldn't you expect him to hate someone who ruin his childhood."? I croaked. My voice still healing.

She looked at me, her eyes stained red from tears. At that moment I realized that she looked a lot like Austin. When I say a lot, I mean ALOT like him. Her hair was blonde and they had the same nose. They both had matching hazel eyes. If someone saw her they would probably think that they were brother and sister. Just because of the height difference. But if she was taller, I would have mistaken her as his mother.

"I know. But Ally we all make mistakes. I thought I was doing the right thing. My grandpa told me before he died to take his journal. It had notes about the blue flame. How to fuel it. The blue flame is just our anger nothing more, nothing less. But if you are angrier more of it becomes more visisble. It showed strength. I was tired of people making fun of Austin when he was a child. Just because they thought that he was way too small and couldn't amount to anything. I was a spy for the government then so It was hard to take care of Austin by myself. So they took him away. And gave him to my sister. I was mad . I didn't want my sister with my child. So I took her away from him. I knew the only memory he would have would be of my sister. It hurt me. I never wanted Austin to feel pain. So I tried my hardest to fuel the flame. I was so dumb. I was obiedent though. I did what my grandpa told me. I used to be so tall. A good height of 5'6. But the side effect of the flame was height change. Now that my flame is gone, I will grow back to my normal height."She explained. Her voice in a low whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gasped. Was this all true and if it was how would Austin react to this. I sat up slowly and tried my hardest to stop the throbbing. My head didn't hurt because I was injured, it hurt because I was still processing everything she head. I was piecing everything to allow my brain to do the work rather than my emotions. She gave me a sad smile and headed to the exit . She closed the door silently.

She must have been telling the truth. All of this made sense . She wouldn't have lied about something so personal. People don't become heartless just because, there is always a reason. Austin probably won't believe her but I know that in my heart and my mind that she wasn't lying at this moment. I was a hundred percent sure. And all I did was have to show him that.

After I took a long nap to regain my strength, actuallly because I was too lazy to get up, I went downstairs to the pool room. I was sure Austin was gonna be there because he was in love with swimming. Everybody at school new that. Even as rivals, I knew a lot about now, more than he did him self. He was sitting on one of the beach chairs in his swim trunks. I walked up to him. He seemed to be sleeping but I wasn't sure. He had sunglasses on. Which didn't help me at all in telling if he was awake or not.

"Austin". I called sweetly.

He moved a bit in his chair. His hair looked a mess. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He mumbled a few things before answering.

"What's up, Cupcake?" He said, tiredly. He moved to his side. Facing the opposite direction from me.

Did he just called me Cupcake? Even when he was not full aware he could still sweet talk a gir. l I have to admit that was impressive. I still can't believe he called me cupcake. But he wasn't completely concious so I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. I should just focus on telling him.

I saw a tiny buchet beside him and I grabbed it. I headed over to the pool and filled the bucket up. The I held it behind my back.

"Do you think I look good today?" I asked. Even though he had already saw me in this.

"Yeah... you look great". He trailed off.

"You didn't even look at me"! I scoffed. He groaned loudly and turned around and faced me.

He opened one eye and looked up at me. I splashed water in his face. He closed his eyes his eyes immediatly. Then he quickly sat up. He wiped the water off his face with his hands and then glared at me. A small flame grew in his eyes.

"What the heck, Ally"! He yelled angrily.

His glare freightened me. If looks could kill, I would be bleeding to death right now. The flame brought fear to everybody. It was a fact. It's very hard to mask fear.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get your attention. Please don't hurt me." I finshed.

I was shaking out of fear. Ausrin has given me glares before but this was different. I felt like I wasn't safe. I knew the flame was un stable and Austin was doing a really good job in controlling some of his emotions. I knew he had saved me multiple times. But he still scared me.

He still was dangerous. And I knew that very well. I shouldn't get to comfortable with him. I know that he can be gentle at times. I know that he's not angry ALL the time. But he is usually scowlng. I know those things because I witnessed it.

I remember once, Dez went up to Austin and asked him if he wanted to come over and help him train his pet elephant. At first Austin looked at him if he were crazy but the smiled. "Only if I can play with him first". I recall him saying. That day Austin and Dez became good friends. Dez had always said that Austin wasn't mean. He was careful. He was scared. But everybody didn't believe him. Nobody believed him or gave him the time of day. Only Austin did. Dez was Austin's only friend and Austin was Dez's only friend. They were fine with it. Neither one of them complained.

Austin must have saw that I was afraid because his facial expression softened. The flame was gone and his eyes filled with regret.

"Sorry for snapping at you". He mumbled. He looked down at his feet. I didn't blame him. I would have been mad too.

"It's my fault. You do not need to apologize. But I need to tak to you. It's a pretty urgent matter." I said. Making sure I got straight to the point. My mother always said I talked a bit formal when I was trying to get down to buisness.

"Yeah. sure. But stop talking like your in the 1900s or something" He said. He layed back in his chair again. Making himself comfortable. He put hid hands undder his head.

"Here goes, your mom is not your mom. Your Aunt is." I breathed.

His eyes widened and he sat up. He stared at me. He looked as if he was trying to determine if I was lying or not.

"She can't be". He whispered.

He looked so defeated. So shocked. He could tell I wasn't lying. And I wasn't the one to joke about family like that.

"Austin it's okay". I walked up to him and tried to comfort him.

He pushed me away. A flame arose. He looked angry. But at the same time he looked as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest.

"Get away from me"! He yelled.

I ran out as fast as I could. I was terrified. He probably might have hit me in his emotional state. All this must be pretty hard for him. He saw his own mother as an enemy for so long. I closed the door but peaked throught the small rectangular window. He was sitting close to the pool. His feet touching the water. Deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Song:"Let her go by Passenger".

I knocked on the door lightly. I heard Austin groan from the other side of the door. Last night Austin kicked me out of our room. He was pretty upset yesterday and didn't want to be in the same room as anyone. Which meant me. So I had to sleep on the coach. It was very un comfortable and my head still hurts. But I had to suck it up. I heard foot steps and watched as the knob began to jiggle.

Austin stared at me lazily. His eyes were red and his hair was all over the place. He was still in his pajamas and held a teddy bear firmly in his free hand. He was sleeping a lot lately and I wasn't sure if I should be concerned. But it was normal for boys to sleep a lot.

"What do you want Dawson"? He asked.

He sounded a bit angry but since he was tired his words slurred a bit. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there. But he was able to keep himself up right. I was kind of sadened at the fact that he was starting to call me Dawson again but I didn't let that go to my head .

"I want to come into our room". I stated, raising my voice a bit at the our.

He smirked. He looked like he was a small child hatching a plan. He loosened his grip on the bear but it was still in his firm grasp.

"What's the password"? He asked mockingly.

I siighed. How was I supposed to know what the password was? I was seriously getting fed up with this. I needed to get a few things and leave. I can't take this anymore. The feeling of being so weak and helpless.

Like i'm just a bargain. Feeling like a damsel and distress. Maybe I have helped a little bit but Austin has gotten us out of so much trouble. He needed to find himself and the only way for him to do that was to be alone.

I'm tired of getting in the way of things. It took me a while to come up with the decison of leaving. I was most likely gonna be killed on my own but physical pain is way better than emotional pain.

When your wouded physically you can always patch it up. But when your hurt emotionally there is a deep wound that stays with you for all of your life. I wasn't leaving just for me, I was leaving for him.

"Austin Monica Moon, if you don't open this door I'm gonna rip Sargeant teddy's head off". I warned.

He gasped and held on to the bear tighter. He pouted and looked at me. I could tell that he was still tired . That made leaving easier.

"Now now violence is not the answer." He said, in a matter of fact like tone.

I glared at him. He was making things way harder than it needed to be. I just wanted to get a few things from OUR room and he was making it difficult ot even come in.

"Austin Monica Moon"! I yelled.

He flinched. He looked puzzled. His posture straightend like he was more aware of the situation. But he still had that childish glint in his eyes. He sighed and moved to the side. Allowing me to come in.

I passed by him and grabbed my old clothes. Thet had been washed so they were clean. I grabbed the pillow case and started to fill it with things I would need. Austin leaned against the wall, watching me intently.

The room was more colorful and had more objects. Austin and I had decorated it yesterday and it left Austin exahausted. He wasn't used to decorating. Austin actually hated it. He would groan everytime I had asked him to help me.

But at the same he was sweet and would start up a conversation here and there. The room was a bright red and yellow. Red was my favorite color and yellow was Austin's. The wall had been adjusted to a higher level because of Austin's height. It hurt to leave but I had to.

Austin was wearing a black beanie. His yellow hair peeked out. He wore a white V neck and a black leather jacket. He had dark skinny jeans and black and white converse. He must had got ready while I was packing things. I was probaly too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice.

I glanced at Austin again and he was mimicking my actions. He had a plastic bag that was bigger than the pillow case I had and he began stuffing food from the minny fridge. I was still shocked that I hadn't noticed him change and grab bag. He looked wide awake and a small flame arose in his eyes.

"What are you doing" ? I hissed. Snatching the half filled plastic bag from his hand.

He growled and snatched it back. The flame growing slowly. He shook his head at me.

"You really think that I'm that stupid when I am not fully awake? My whole life I had to stay alert because there was always a new danger. I don't want you to feel the same way. To feel like everybody is an enemy. So I'm going with you". He yelled.

Stuffing the materials in the bag violently. He didn't look at me. He kept on stuffing the bag until it was he swung it over his shoulder and headed for the door. I was angry that he was so stubborn. I needed to leave and he needed to get that into his thick skull. My heart couldn't take care of the mixed emotions I had towards him.

They way he would make me cry, laugh, scream, and smile. He brought the best and worst of me. And it was getting tiring of switching between the two. He needed to believe in his self. To find the real him. Instead of trying to distract his self by worrying about my need. I grabbed his arm quickly. Holding it stopped his whole body tensing. But he didn't turn around. I took this as the perfect oppurtunity to change his mind.

"Austin I need to leave. You can't go with me." I said calmly.

I decided against tellng him the whole reason for my sudden urge to leave. He was probably going to laugh at me or something. He jerked his hand away from. He turned and looked at me. He looked hurt. As if I had just ripped his heart out of his chest and left him there to bleed.

"Fine Dawson, leave. I don't care care anymore. I shouldn't be suprised. But when you do die out there alone, just remember that you put this on yourself. The whole world is against you. But your biggest enemy is yourself." He spat.

He stormed out of the room. The plastic bag swinging slightly on his shoulder. I stood there in silence. Not noing what to do. What did he mean I was my biggest enemy? How did that even make sense? If Austin actually liked writting, he would be one of the deepest authors in the world. As much as I wanted to leave, my feet felt planted to the wooden floor. I felt a knot in my throat. I just wanted to cry.

But no tears came out. He mad it seem like I was only thinking about myself. But he didn't know my resoning for wanting to leave so soon. We were supposed to stay for a week but Claire extened our stay. She even re built the training center so we could train for real.

Every singe day I struggle to finish a course. To Austin the courses are like learning the ABC'S. I admired Austin's ability to take on challenges head on. His stubborness had worked to his advantage. He didn't want anyone to know he had a weakness.

Claire told me that all the Moon's had a weakness. The weakness doestn't have to be within theirselves it could just be someone else. Claire had a way with words and so did Austin. Probably ran in the family.

I sat on Austin and I's bunk bed, replaying the moment in my head. Wondering how he would have reacted when I told him the whole reason why I wanted to leave. I felt selfish and miserable. He was right. Leaving without him would hurt more than staying here. I layed on my side letting my head hit the soft and comforting pillow.

I didn't care If my shoes were still on. I needed to be comforted. Annd the pillow was doing a beautiful job at it. After a while, I heard a small creak from the door. Somebody walked in. I was a very light sleeper so I could hear everything.

I heard a sigh and flinched at the sound of the chair sqeaking when the person sat down. I listened admirably as I heard the meledous sounds of the guitar. I was sure that Austin was here. Austin said that he was the only musically talented person in his family. After listening to a story about his relatives from Clair. Austin hummed lightly.

"Only know you love her when you let her go. Only now you've been high when your feeling low. Only hate the road when your missing home. Only know you love her once you let her. And you let her go". He sang.

His voice was amazing and blended perfectly with the beautiful sound of the guitar. Then I heard another sigh. It was silent for a moment . The only sound was my the sound of breathing and the low hum of the guitar.

"Why did you let her make you feel that way, Moon? She's gonna leave you like the way May did. Don't hurt yourself again." He scolded himself.

He sat there in silence. Letting the crickets fill the silence. A series of questions rushed through my brain but I dozed off before I could analyze what he said. But there was one question I couldn't get ou of my head. Who was May?


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shone brightly through the crack of the widow. I looked around the colorful room to see if Austin was still here but he wasn't. I sighed annd got up from the bed, slipping on my slippers. I opened the door and went to the bathroom that was located down the hall. As I passed one of the doors, I heard a giggle. It sounded like it came from a small infanft. I peeked inside the room to find Austin standing next to a small baby crib.

"Hey baby girl. You look just like your mother." He smiled at the baby.

The baby giggled again. What did Austin mean "you look just like your mother"? That means it is either Claire's baby, which I highly doubt. Or there is a fat chance it is Austin's. But why would the baby be with his greatly despised mother?


End file.
